Paracelsium
'Paracelsium '(Pc) is a naturally occurring element found on the planet Kheeban. In its natural form, it is a hard, translucent mineral that grows in an octahedral crystalline formation. The crystals seem to naturally emit a faint glow. Different isotopes of paracelsium have vastly different properties, and can each be distinguished by their different colors, with each having a different common name based on its unique properties. The discovery of paracelsium and the study of its uses paved the way for a wide variety of technological advances that revolutionized veyluu society several centuries after the Visitation. Despite centuries of research, the unique properties of paracelsium and how they function from a scientific standpoint are poorly understood, even to this day. Many, including some of the greatest minds in the known universe, consider them more akin to magic than science. Types Blue Paracelsium (Power Stone or Activator Stone) Blue paracelsium, also called a "power stone" or "activator stone," is an isotope of paracelsium that contains a seemingly limitless supply of energy, which can be harnessed for a wide variety of uses. It seems to directly violate the first law of thermodynamics, though how it does this is unknown. It is often called an "activator stone," as it is one of the only energy sources powerful enough to activate the full power of the other isotopes of paracelsium. Blue paracelsium has become a commonly used power source on Kheeban, powering everything from handheld communicators to entire cities. It is one of the cleanest sources of energy in the known universe, and is highly valued on other worlds. Blue paracelsium is hazardous to handle without the proper equipment, and has been known to cause severe burns and electric shock if handled improperly. Red Paracelsium (Shaper's Stone or Wishstone) Red paracelsium, when charged with a sufficient amount of energy, allows for alteration of the physical appearance of living organisms. The stone seems to respond to the will of any individual in direct contact with it. An early form of gender confirmation therapy on Kheeban involved charging a red paracelsium crystal with thermal energy, usually by heating it in a forge, and pressing it into the flesh above the base of the tail with a pair of metal tongs. This allowed veyluu to change their sex over the course of several dozen treatments, but left a distinct diamond shaped brand at the base of the tail. This treatment was later phased out when blue paracelsium became more commonplace. It is highly valued as an alternative to cosmetic surgery. Green Paracelsium (Sylvan Stone or Grower's Stone) Green paracelsium, when properly charged, causes rapid and lush plant growth within a certain radius, proportional to the amount of energy it is charged with. It is one of the most common and easily located forms of paracelsium due to the vegetation that grows near deposits. It is commonly used in agriculture as a means of fertilizing large crops. However, it can be hazardous if misused, and has been used in conjunction with tiny plant seeds in at least one murder. Purple Paracelsium (Mind Stone or Commanding Stone) Purple paracelsium grants the user the ability to bend the will of those around them. The user does not need to make or maintain direct physical contact with their victim, as the effect covers a wide area. Anyone within visual or auditory range of an individual wielding a charged crystal is susceptible to their influence. It is considered highly dangerous, and the majority of Kheeban's purple paracelsium is locked away in a vault at the Maateru Institute of Progress. It was the first type discovered by the veyluu, used by Fo'Sha emperors for centuries to maintain their rule, and was only fairly recently determined to be a paracelsium isotope. Category:Chemical Elements Category:Kheeban Minerals Category:Minerals Category:Technology Category:Kheeban Category:Pages Category:Substances Category:Materials Category:Goods Category:Gemstones